Reylo
by annaandersson278
Summary: How are Rey and Ben being able to fight agenst eche other if they have feelings for one a nother
1. chapter 1

**Hi i'm just ganna say a few thing before we start**

 **First of all I don't know everything about Star Wars and that whole universe so somethings mite be wrong just so you know**

 **And I'm not used to write so don't hope for something big. And my grammar can be a little bit bad because I don't speak English useely so that's why.**

 **Okey sorry for talking so much or writing**

 **AND SPIOLER ALERT**

 **This story will continue where they left at the last Jedi so if you haven't seen that movie go and watch it. It was reall good anyway let's jump right into the story.**

I sat on a bench in the Mellinium Falcon. I was trying to understand what had happened today first I fought with Kylo Ren no I fought with Ben solo. After he'd killed snoke I thought he'd change but apparently not. My head was just a mess I couldn't think clearly. It felt like a part of me wanted to join Ben and just forget. Forget about Luke, forget about snoke, forget about the rebels. If I'd join him I wouldn't need to think. I now that it would be more easy on the dark side but it isn't right. And that's why I didn't join him because I know the easy way isn't always right. I looked up as I heard footsteps coming closer too me. It was Finn.

"hi there Rey," everything alright?

"I'm fine Finn" But I was lying I wasn't fine. I just had this feeling that I had lost something. "It's just I have a lot to think about" I looked into Finn's eyes I saw that he knew that I didn't tell the truth. But he didn't ask anything more he just stood there and looked me in the eyes. I turned my head and looked down on my knees. I was shaking but I don't think Finn saw it because he continued to walk. I gazed at Finn as he was walking. I wonder if Ben is okey. WHY AM I THINKING ABOUT HIM SO MUCH. Okey I can't say I don't care about him because I do. But I don't know why. He's a monster. No he's not snoke just manipulate him. But now when snok's dead why is he still like this. I need answers. I need to talk to him. I need to go back I need to see him. I start seeking Leia. I need her permission. After a while of seeking I found her talking to Poe.

"Leia?" Leia looked up on me.

"Yes?" She started to walk towards me.

"Is there any chance that you could drop me off at Be..kylo Ren's base?" Leia stared at me in the eyes. She didn't have any reaction to my questions she just calmly "no" and the turnaround to go back to Poe.

"But Leia..." I didn't even have a chance to finish my sentence before she cut me off

"The answers is no" I stormed off. Only if she new how I felt. My mind was almost about to explode. I was so angry. I need answers.

Rey" it was Ben. I stopped and turned around to se him stand there. It was the force bond that snoke made between us. Where we could se and talk to each other. I stood there with my arms crossed and stared at him. I was happy to se him but I didn't want him to know that.

"What?"

"I need to talk to you in person" It was quite for a while but Ben broke the silence by saying

"Can you meet me at ( **I don't know the name of the planet but it is the planet where the last battle was just so you know)**

"Sorry Ben I can't Leia don't let me go anywhere alone" after I said that the Connection was gone and I started at the wall.

I laid on my back in my bed. Everyone was sleeping but I couldn't sleep. It was just to much going on in my head. I turned to my side now facing the wall. I kept thinking about Ben and our conversation. What was so important for Ben to talk to me? Well I couldn't blame him because I want to talk to him to. I just want answers from him. I herd someone walk in to the room where everyone was sleeping I thought it was someone that was going to check on us so I pretended to sleep. The man walked closer to me. He was just standing inches from my bed. I wondered why he was staring at me when I was sleeping. I wasn't really sleeping but that didn't he know. After I while the man took a hand on my mouth and the other around my waist. He drag me away from my bed. I tried to get away from him but he was to strong for me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys before we start this story I will just say how I will upload new chapters in this story. So I will try to upload 3 to 4 times a week but I can't promise anything. Because now when school started I will be more focused about that and I'm just this kind of person who start a thing but never end it. Okey that was all hope you'll enjoy this story. Let's get right into it.**

 _After a while the man took a hand on my mouth and the other around my waist. He dragged me off my bed. I tried to get away from him but he was to strong for me_

I tried so hard to get away from him but I couldn't. A thought came up in my mind but it scared myself of who I was. It was if I force choked him he would probably let me go but that wasn't who I was. The thought of doing that was horrible. But what else could I do. NO this kind of decisions is the decisions Ben took and he becomes used to it. And now he's kylo Ren. The man held my gently. I don't think he will hurt me he just wants to kidnap me. If that would make me feel better. The man dragged me out of the room I was sleeping in and out of the ship. I tried to wake somebody up by screaming but his hand muted the sound so much that it was impossible for someone to hear. Now I started to panic because no one was waking up and this man was to strong for me. When we where in his ship he dropped me on the floor. I looked up to see who my kidnapper was and it was a storm trooper who kidnapped me. Beside the trooper there was standing another man. I could tell by the red hair that it was general Hux.

What do you want? I asked him in anger. After that something hard hit me in the back of my head. After that everything went black

I woke up in a chair with my arms and legs stuck to it. I looked around. The room was big but nothing was in it except for me. There was a door in front of me. And a voice from the back of the room where I couldn't turn my head to got me scared.

-are you okey. The femiliar Voice asked. It was kylo Ren who was talking.

-it would be if I wasn't locked up in a chair. I answered him.

-trust me I don't want to do this. It feels like doing it to a friend. He said and looked at me with a sad face.

I started at him while he was talking.

-what are you even planning to do with me? I asked.

-I'm sorry but I can't tell you. As he said that he raised his hand and it became dark again. With a twitch a woke up in my bed. Was this all a dream?


	3. Reylo 3

Has this all been a dream? I tried to get up but my head was hurting so much.

Rey! I heard someone scream.

"what happened? I asked."

"you don't remember?"

"no..."

"you walked into the chip and you said "what have u done" Over and over again. And you where all shaking, like something really bad happened to you outside. After that you passed out."

"I did? I don't remember anything..."

"I tried to remember but it was blank. Ehh who are you again?" I asked to the man I was talking too.

"Wait? How much do you remember?"

"I..I don't remember anything". I started to freak out I didn't even know my name. "Who are you? And who am I?"

"Okey relax my name is Finn and your name is Rey"

"Rey..Rey...where am I"

"Emm Poe!

A man walked in

"Yes?"

"I think Rey has a memory loss.

"Ohh no" said the other man. Poe I think his name was?

"I REMEMBER SOMETHING!!" I screamed out of excitement it was a name.

"What? What do you remember?" The guys asked at the same time.

"I remember Ben... Ben Solo and that it was something called resistance and those where really bad."

Both Poe and Finn looked at me with worries in their eyes

"What?" I asked

"Ohh eee nothing" Finn said and walked of with Poe.

 **Sorry that this chapter came out late. It just my first day in school was yesterday and sorry that this chapter is short too. But hope you can forgive me and I love you so much that you taking your time to read this.**


End file.
